April Fool's Day At HIVE
by Falcon97
Summary: Yes, I am aware that it isn't April Fool's day yet, but I couldn't be bothered to wait for months before posting this fanfic.   Various characters at H.I.V.E. get pranking on the first of April.  Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Yes I know it isn't April Fool's day yet, but I couldn't be bothered to wait months before posting it, so here it is.****  
><strong>**Various people at H.I.V.E. have teamed up and are now giving some of the teaching staff a **_**really**_** hard time, read on to find out how some of the most formidable villains are made a laughing-stock...  
><strong>(**Note: none of the H.I.V.E. characters belong to me *sniffle* but to the magnificent Mark Walden)**

* * *

><p>Nero yawned and slowly straightened up in bed blinking blearily. He glanced briefly at his clock: 6:30am. Rubbing his eyes he hit on the switch for the lights, wincing as they came on and momentarily blinding him. As Nero's brain began to wake up he suddenly realised there was a strange smell in the room, a bit like strong-smelling paint. He sniffed harder and opened his eyes and stared in horror at his walls.<br>'What...' he gasped.  
>All of his walls and the ceiling had been plastered with graffiti. He spluttered, completely at lost for words for one of the first times in his life. Then he felt another wave of horror mixed with shock as he realized what the words said, "NERO LOVES RAVEN" read several then: "NERO KISSED RAVEN" and: "THE CONTESSA HAS A CRUSH ON NERO" also with: "NERO HAS A PINK RABBIT". Nero slowly pulled himself out of bed and continued to gawp at the wall, slowly the shock faded away to be replaced with anger.<br>'Whoever has done this is going to be sorry,' muttered Nero.

It wasn't common knowledge around H.I.V.E. but Nero was quite colour-blind, that presented quite an opportunity to any pranksters. Nero strode out of his room muttering threats under his breath. He grabbed his suit out of the cupboard and dragged it on. Not realising of course that it had been painted a rather fetching shade of pink.

As soon as he had finished dressing, Nero pulled out his blackbox and flipped it open to contact H.I.V., he would certainly know who had done this to his room. As the face lit up on the screen Nero let out a gasp of surprise and shock. Overlords menacing red face filled the screen and as Nero stared it let out an evil cackle of laughter that sent chills down his spine and disappeared.  
>Nero gulped and stared at the blank screen. Overlord had returned. His heart was thundering in his chest and adrenaline surged through his veins. Taking a deep breath to calm himself he headed for the door. To his surprise it was open.<br>Nero looked suspiciously around. Everything appeared normal, there were no shouts of alarm or screaming. As he looked around a security walked down the hallway.  
>'You there,' said Nero to him.<br>The guard turned and stared at him his jaw falling open slightly as he took in Nero's pink suit. He coughed then croaked, 'Yes sir?'  
>'Why wasn't I informed that Overlord is loose in H.I.V.E.'s network,' demanded Nero frowning.<br>'Overlord?' responded the bug-eyed guard who was now staring at Nero in a fashion that suggested he thought Nero was a few cards short of a deck, 'Overlord is dead sir, isn't he?'  
>Nero stared at him before spluttering, 'But I just saw him on my blackbox screen.' As Nero was saying this he pulled out his blackbox and flipped it open to reveal H.I.V.'s blue face. Nero gawped. The guard stared. H.I.V. eyed Nero calmly, 'What can I do for you sir?' asked the A.I. calmly.<br>Nero blinked several times, 'Is everything alright H.I.V.?' he asked faintly.  
>H.I.V. stared, 'Of course sir, I would have alerted you if anything had been wrong.'<br>'Then Overlord's not back?' asked Nero looking puzzled.  
>'No,' replied H.I.V. slowly.<br>'But I saw him...' Nero trailed off feebly.  
>H.I.V. stared at him with an expression of sympathy on his face, 'Maybe you should take a holiday sir,' he suggested then vanished.<br>Nero slowly shut the computer. The guard shifted uneasily, 'Is that all sir?' he asked.  
>'Yes, yes, you can go,' murmured Nero in reply.<br>The guard strode off quickly; had the headmaster of H.I.V.E. had finally cracked?

* * *

><p>The Contessa sat on her chair and stared at herself in the mirror. She quickly double-checked that her doors were securely locked before moving over to her cupboard and opening it to reveal a selection of large wigs. Everyone at H.I.V.E. simply presumed that the Contessa had lots of hair which she tied up each morning, nothing could be further from the truth. She hardly had any hair at all, not that anyone knew that or ever would.<br>She selected one of them and placed it on her head attaching it into position with some specially-adapted glue designed to keep it in place. The Contessa glanced at herself in the mirror and nodded to herself satisfied.  
>As she stood up and left the room, unbeknownst to her, the outer layer of the wig faded away to reveal a rather, eccentric hairstyle. The wig had been dyed bright neon, yellows, oranges and greens then a large band had been place running through it with the words, "I AM IN LOVE WITH NERO" written on it. It was quite eye-catching and also destroyed her evil-don't-mess-with-me-or-I-will-get-you demeanour completely.<br>All in all it was quite a work of art.

* * *

><p><strong>The second chapter should be up soon. I plan to give Nero a <strong>_**really**_**hard time in it and maybe have a few other H.I.V.E. teaching staff (the Contessa being among them) pranked to the extreme insert evil laugh here**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter!****  
><strong>**Thanks for the reviews everyone, I will try to keep the chapters coming for you!**

* * *

><p>Raven strode down the corridor of H.I.V.E. the students parting before her. Raven grinned inwardly, she loved the fact that almost everyone was in awe (as in I-am-terrified-of-you-awe) of her. She turned into one of the more quieter tunnels and met Nero coming down it. Raven frowned, her employer was looking a bit frazzled and had a nervous expression on his face. Something which she'd never seen before when it came to Nero.<br>'Is something the matter Max?' asked Raven frowning slightly.  
>Nero coughed and glanced around to make sure no-one was within earshot, 'Actually Natalya I'm beginning to think that the pressure of being a super-villain is finally getting to me.'<br>Raven eyed him strangely, 'Okay...' she said slowly.  
>'No, it isn't really,' replied Nero is expression becoming slightly manic, 'I thought H.I.V. was Overlord!'<br>Raven stared anxiously at Nero, 'I think you could do with a good stiff drink,' she paused and added, 'Unless you already have had one and that's why your...' she trailed off not to sure how to put it.  
>'A drink sounds like a good idea,' commented Nero.<br>'Wait, you can't. Your supposed to be giving a talk to the Alpha Stream students then attending a G.L.O.V.E. meeting.'  
>'Oh,' came the disappointed reply.<br>'Excuse me sir!' a member of the teaching staff came up behind them, 'The Alpha's are assembled and ready for you class now, sir.'  
>'I'll be right there,' sighed Nero.<p>

* * *

><p>Otto sat down on the seat in-between Wing and Laura. The gave them a wicked grin, 'Is everything ready,' he asked.<br>Wing winked at him and Shelby grinned excitedly from the other side of Wing, beside Otto, Laura gave him the thumbs up.  
>'Here we go,' Shelby said softly as Nero walked into the room.<br>'Good morning, Alpha's,' began Nero, 'Today we will be discussing swearword censored.'  
>There were a few nervous giggles from some of the students, they weren't to sure how to react to they're headmaster swearing. Wing smiled slightly and slipped the pea-shooter back up his sleeve, he had to admit it, that was a great shot.<br>Nero coughed and rubbed his neck and glared at the crowd of students until they all fell silent. Nero scowled then resumed his speech.  
>Otto nodded slightly at Shelby and she grinned then spat the gum she had been chewing into the palm of her hand then flicked it onto the stage; right into the path of Nero's foot.<p>

Nero usually walked up and down the stage when talking, this Otto knew and had decided to use to his advantage. Unfortunately for Nero today wasn't an exception; the gum fell right underneath his shoe and promptly became stuck to the sole of his immaculate black shoe and the stage. Nero wasn't aware of the fact that he was effectively stuck to the stage until he tried to move his foot and found that it was well and truly anchored onto the stage. Nero paused and licked his lips, this was awkward.

Shelby was by now beginning to shake with the effort of suppressing her laughter. She had to hand it to Otto, this was probably better than all the other schemes he'd come up with in the past. She had to resort to a slight coughing fit to cover up her laughter as Nero tried to pull his foot away from the stage. It came away but with a long strand of gum attached to it, which dangled from the sole of his boot. Shelby had made sure she had put plenty of gum in her mouth.  
>She glanced out of the corner of her eye at Wing and saw that the corners of his mouth were twitching slightly. She couldn't see Otto's face but she could Laura who was bent forward in her seat biting down hard on one of her knuckles, desperately trying not to burst out laughing. Shelby grinned, she loved April Fool's Day, and it had only just begun.<p>

Suddenly, a bunny pink bunny hopped onto the stage and paused in front of Nero and stared up at him.  
>Shelby snorted with laughter and glanced at Laura who was exchanging a grin with Otto. Shelby shook her head shaking with silent laughter. This day was going to rate amongst her best days at H.I.V.E. for sure.<p>

Nero stared at the pink bunny blankly. He was beginning to feel somewhat, confused, maybe he was loosing it, a pink bunny? The bunny stared up at him and twitched it's nose then suddenly stood up on it's hind legs and bared it's teeth at him and growled. Nero hastily backed away going slightly pale. Okay so a pink bunny rabbit just growled at him, perfectly normal, not.

Raven watched from the shadows with growing astonishment, this was insane. There were a few ill-disguised sniggers from around the classroom as the rabbit had bounded on stage which had turned to hoots of laughter as it had stood up and growled, making one of the most formidable super villains alive back away from it.  
>Raven frowned in puzzlement, she had no idea what was going but was determined to get to the bottom of it.<p>

Nero, backed away from the rabbit which had sank back down to a 'I-am-a-cute-and-harmless-bunny' posture. He advanced towards it, trying to shoo it off the stage, that didn't work. Instead of bounding off the stage it stood up again and seemed to grow. Nero's jaw dropped, within a few moments a six-foot tall pink rabbit was sat in front of him. Silence filled the room, broken only by a barely muffled snigger from a few of the students of the students. Nero licked his lips, maybe he had had a mental breakdown and was now in the medical bay and on drugs which were giving him hallucinations. Then again, maybe not.

Laura was doubled up in her seat, tears of silent laughter streaming down her face. The expression on Nero's face was priceless; it was a mixture of puzzlement, fear and bemusement. She and Otto had managed to hook H.I.V. into playing a part on the first of April and had convinced him to pretend to be Overlord and also to send a holographic projection of a pink rabbit onto the stage. Clearly, he'd decided to add a few last-minute touches of his own choosing. Laura snorted as Nero backed away from the rabbit. This was a good prank but it wasn't as good as the one that they had planned for later on in the day...

* * *

><p><em>Later...<em>

Otto, Shelby, Laura and Wing all walked down the corridor to their next lesson together laughing at the memory of Nero loosing his nerve and running off the stage. It was a moment to remember. It had taken another snarl from the rabbit before he'd actually legged it but that had made even funnier.  
>'So,' gasped Shelby wiping her eyes, 'D'you think the Contessas' and Ravens' prank will be just as good?'<br>'Oh yeah, these one's gonna be fun,' grinned Otto.  
>'Did the Contessa put on the wig?' asked Laura.<br>'Yeah,' replied Otto the glanced at Wing, 'Wing did a great job making it.'  
>'You made it?' asked Shelby raising an eyebrow.<br>Wing blushed and nodded, 'Martial arts aren't just the only thing I can do.'  
>'It's brilliant, you're going to love it,' grinned Otto.<br>'I'm sure we are,' confirmed Laura, then grinned again, 'I'm also looking forward to seeing Raven's face when she's pranked.'  
>'H.I.V. agreed to show us all the pranks in action via. the H.I.V.E. security camera network,' said Otto.<br>Wing smiled broadly, 'I can't wait...'

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will be up soon, I<strong>** plan to have the Contessa, Nero and Raven as the victims in it, if I can't fit them all in then some of the pranks will go in chapter four. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three is up! Sorry it took so long, I was veeeery busy *looks guilty*.**

* * *

><p>Nero walked down the corridor feeling decidedly frazzled, 'Pink bunny?' he muttered under his breath, 'Giant pink bunny which growls?' he shook his head in disbelief, the stress of his job really had got to him. And he still had a GLOVE meeting to attend... Nero sighed deeply. A sudden urgent bleeping sounded from his pocket and Nero pulled out his blackbox, flipping it open. 'Yes?' he asked, trying not to sound weary.<br>'Sir,' began the security guard, who was looking somewhat worried, 'I'm afraid that the Shrouds have been erm...'he paused trying to search for the right word, 'Vandalised.'  
>'Vandalised?' exclaimed Nero in surprise, he blinked then frowned, 'I'll be right down there.'<br>'Very good sir,' replied the man and the screen went blank.  
>Nero hurried down the corridor to the landing bay, and to think he had thought today would be peaceful. That showed just how wrong you can be.<p>

* * *

><p>Nero strode into the cavern and as his eyes fell on the Shrouds several things happened, he froze, went pale and did a dramatic double take, then went even more pale.<br>'Nero, please tell you've cancelled that GLOVE meeting,' said Raven desperately coming up behind her employer.  
>Nero shook his head, his mouth open and still staring at the Shrouds.<br>'Right then,' sighed Raven, 'I'll go get myself a thermoptic suit,' she turned around and walked off.  
>Nero swallowed, and slowly began to walk closer to the machines, all of them had been painted alternating shades of pink and purple. It would look nice on a five-year-olds bedroom wall and tricycle, but on a supervillian's top-secret Shroud, which security forces would die to get their hands on it was just embarrassing, and humiliating.<br>'Ah Nero, there you are.' Professor Pike walked up to join HIVE's shocked head teacher.  
>'What happened here?' asked Nero, unable to tear his eyes away from the Shrouds.<br>'Well, it appears that someone or several people have somehow managed to access the landing pad and have well, painted the Shrouds, I nor anyone else know who it was, the security records and video logs are whipped clean, there's nothing,' replied Pike.  
>'So does this mean I'm unable to attend my GLOVE meeting?' asked Nero trying not to sound to hopeful.<br>Professor Pike looked uncomfortable, 'Well, you see, the paint has all the properties that the exo-skeleton of the Shroud would normally exhibit, it can cloak along with the Shroud, so therefore they can be flown normally.'  
>Nero felt a sudden sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.<br>'But,' continued Pike, 'These Shrouds have had parts of their engines tampered with so they are unable to fly for now, it will take several days for them to be fixed and another few days for the paint to be removed.'  
>Nero felt a sudden flare of hope, maybe he wouldn't have to attend the meeting after all.<br>'But, there is a Shroud that is able to fly.'  
>That sinking feeling returned instantaneously.<br>'Where is it?' asked Nero sighing.  
>Pike looked nervous all of a sudden, 'Over here,' he replied leading Nero around a corner.<br>'Oh no,' moaned Nero when he saw the Shroud, 'Don't tell me it's that one.'  
>'I'm sorry,' sighed Pike, 'But it is.'<br>Nero groaned, and this time made to effort to disguise his reaction of pure horror.  
>Emblazoned on the Shroud's right side in bold pink's and purples were the words: <strong>I'M A BARBIE GIRL! <strong>and beneath that was written: **UNICORNS ARE FOREVER! **complete with little red and pink hearts clustered around on the body work along with the occasional Barbie picture. Nero breathed in hard through his gritted teeth. 'Get. It. Off,' he growled.  
>Professor Pike took a step or two away from Nero swallowing nervously, 'Sir, I'm trying to find a way to get it off but it's a slow process it could take two days even if I have a large team working on it non-stop.'<br>'Then cover it,' Nero was almost spitting out each word by now, he was glaring at the Shroud also, as if his red-hot scowl could melt the paint (which of course it couldn't).  
>'I'm trying to re-create the paint but it's a very complex mix of chemicals Nero.'<br>Nero sighed then a sudden thought occurred to him and he hurried around to the other side of the craft and groaned, 'Why me?' he asked gazing upwards, 'Why me?'  
>This side was coloured the same as the other, just the wording and pictures were different<strong>, PRINCESS CINDERELLA<strong>. was emblazoned on one part of the ship with a skilfully painted picture of Nero wearing a Cinderella dress, next to it, there was a strange sound from behind Nero who turned to see Professor Pike standing behind him gazing at the picture and having a dramatic coughing fit, tears streaming down his face. 'Excuse me,' he said, 'I must go see to this paint,' he ran off with surprising speed for an old man, issuing form his mouth was something which sounded a lot like howls of un-contained laughter.

* * *

><p>'I hate you.'<br>Raven sat down opposite Nero as the Shroud pilot prepped for take-off.  
>Nero sighed, 'Do you think I like this any more than you do?'<br>Raven gave him an ice-cold look.  
>It's a shame, thought Nero, that Raven couldn't just freeze the paint off with her glare.<br>'We're ready for take off, sir,' said the co-pilot scrambling down from the cockpit, as if on cue, the Shroud's engines whirred into life, spontaneously music started to pound out of the speakers around the Shroud. 'What...?' exclaimed the co-pilot, almost falling off the rungs with surprise.  
>'<em>I'm a Barbie Girl in a Barbie woooorld.'<em>_  
><em>'Please tell me I'm hallucinating and 'Barbie Girl' isn't really pounding out our speakers,' sighed Raven.  
>'I'm afraid it is,' responded Nero, a weary expression on his face, 'Can you stop it?'<br>The co-pilot peered up into the cockpit then suddenly came back down the ladder a worried expression on his face, 'I'm sorry sir,' he began,' But we can't turn it off unless we stop the engine.'  
>'Oh well,' replied Nero, 'I'm sure it won't last all the flight.'<br>'It's probably on loop,' muttered Raven scowling, 'Either that or it's on a playlist.'  
>As if on cue the music changed to <em>Crazy Frog's <em>Axel F remix.  
>'My reputation's sunk,' sighed Raven.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>There you go, the next chapter of April Fool's Day at HIVE *bows* hope you enjoyed it! It was written whilst listening to Dream Chasers by Future World Music so it may seem somewhat garbled the music is distracting, but so good I find it hard to stop listening to it :D Please review! Oh yes, and in the next chapter I'll try and put in Raven's prank, (it should be fun... insert evil laugh here)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four is here! *drum-roll* (I had great fun writing this part XD )**

* * *

><p>The GLOVE ruling council members sat in the large leather chairs positioned in a semi-circle around a slightly larger chair at the back of a no-descript room. Each person talked among themselves, clearly they knew each other well and some friendlyish competition seemed to be breaking out among two people on who was the most formidable supervillian. The conversations were suddenly broken up as a engineer hurried into the room.<br>'Yes,' asked one of the council members, a man with an American accent, Matthew Carl, in charge of North American operations.  
>The engineer looked a little worried, as you do in a room full of the worlds top super-villains. 'I just wanted to inform you that Dr. Nero's Shroud has arrived.'<br>'Thank-you,' stated Matthew briefly and when the engineer hesitated to leave he added, 'Is there something else you want to tell us?'  
>The man looked uncomfortable (naturally), 'Well, it's just that Dr. Nero's Shroud, it looks...a little odd, in a manner of speaking.'<br>'Excuse me?' asked Carlos Fernando, the man in charge of South American operations.  
>The engineer hurried to a large screen placed behind Nero's chair and pressed a button on a remote he'd pulled from his belt. A video came up on the screen of the landing pad that had been used by the ruling council's shrouds to land on and on it was Nero's decorative Shroud. The engineer quickly exited the room, unsure and not-wanting to find out what the council's reaction would be.<br>For a few moments there was silence as the men and women took in the Shroud. Matthew suddenly had a awful coughing fit and smothered it with a handkerchief. It sounded suspiciously like he was laughing in fact. That promptly set off Lucia, who was in charge of Italian GLOVE operations. She made no attempt to hide her laughter but collapsed back in her charge giggling almost hysterically. There was a slightly awkward silence which emanated from the other members before the rest fell about laughing. After all, it's not every day you see a Shroud so...colourful.

Raven was slumped back in the chair her eyes glazed. Nero didn't look to great either, his eyes had a somewhat glassy appearance and he had the wearied expression of a man just come back from a stressful week in the worst office you could think of. The hour long flight had consisted of a track which had songs by various artists (not that Raven and Nero would ever call them that) Crazy Frog, Lady Gaga (Raven promised that if she ever saw so much as a CD or picture of that women, well, her swords were always with her) and songs like Barbie Girl, Friday and Carrameldansen. They'd all been repeated several times, even now Nero could still hear them replaying in his mind. He shuddered and climbed to his feet.  
>'Coming?' he inquired as Raven remained seated.<br>She gave him another frigid look, he'd been receiving a lot of them today, then engaged the thermoptic camouflage on her suit and disappeared.  
>'Oh, thank-you,' sighed Nero to the (apparently) empty air. Then turned, bracing himself, and stepped out of the aircraft, making a beeline for the GLOVE meeting room.<p>

By the time Nero had entered the meeting room order had been more or less restored, though the GLOVE members were making a point of not making eye contact. A few had their heads buried in their jacket collars with what suspiciously looked like smiles on their faces.  
>Nero also made a point off giving everyone one in the room a frosty, liquid-nitrogen cold stare. As he began to walk further into the room the Imperial March theme suddenly began to blast out of the various speakers around the room. Several of the GLOVE members let out sudden splutters of laughter whilst the others held their breath or thought of something that didn't involve Star Wars or Nero in any way.<br>Nero promptly blushed bright red with embarrassment and anger inside but masked his inner feelings with a stoic expression, but he could do nothing about the vein which pulsed by one eye, revealing how stressed he was feeling at that moment in time.  
>Nero went and sat down in his chair narrowing his eyes, his once frigid glare was now a red-hot one, any moment now a GLOVE member would hit the ground in a heap of ashes, Nero had been practicing his glares for years and had mastered the art of looking really, really, really scary (to put it bluntly).<br>The muted laughter descended into a series of muffled chokes and snorts before silence completely descended on the room. Nero narrowed his eyes even further for a few moments before getting to his feet. 'Ladies and Gentlemen,' he paused for a few seconds, why did he call them "gentlemen" anyway there was nothing "gentle" about them. He mentally shrugged off the thought before continuing, 'I would like to present to you the new introductory H.I.V.E. video.' Nero pressed a button and the room went dark, lit up by a monitor at the back of the room.  
>The GLOVE symbol lit up the screen for a few moments to be replaced by darkness. Nero felt a creeping sense of unease, that wasn't meant to happen...<br>Multicoloured lights suddenly lit up a stage that was placed directly in the camera's view, on the stage stood a figure wearing a tight pair of skinny, leather jeans with a black t-shirt emblazoned with a pink, sparkly skull and crossbones. His wrists were decorated with gauntlets that had metal spikes sticking out of them and his hair was spiked upwards and streaked with neon orange stripes. The figure lifted it's head. Nero almost passed out. It was him.

On the screen Nero gazed into the camera out of mascara lined eyes, he looked like an 80's punk rock star. _'Yeah.'_ he began as electric guitars blared out of the speakers. The guitar players came into view and Nero off-screen winced, they were Colonel Francisco and Pike dressed in a similar manner to the punk rocker Nero on-screen. The off-screen Nero moaned inwardly and wished he could just disappear or melt into an invisible puddle on the floor, that would be great right now.  
>On the screen Nero started to rap with Pike and Francisco:<p>

_'Hey kids, welcome to HIVE,_

_Here you'll have the best time of you lives._

_We'll teach ya how to all be villains,_

_Not let me introduce, _

_Our top teachers!'_

Abdruptedly all the lights but one froze and centred on Nero who was stood gazing into the camera with a oh-I'm-so-good-looking expression on his face, then he began to rap again:

_My name is Nero, _

_I'm the head,_

_Obey me 'cause I'm real bad._

_My bodyguard's Raven,_

_Yeah, she's so hot,_

_Watch it or from her you'll get the chop!'_

On the screen Nero was gyrating around the stage going close up to the camera then backing away, as he mentioned Raven she cart wheeled onto the stage. She was dressed the same as Nero and was swinging her swords around her body staring deep into the camera's lens like Nero.  
>Off-screen Nero realised he would be the most lucky person alive if he walked out of this room with his head attached to his body, he didn't know where Raven was but he prayed she wasn't seeing this.<br>Back on the screen all the lights had come back on and the drums started playing, the Contessa was sat at them slamming at them enthusiastically, like the others she had gauntlets on her wrists but she was wearing a sparkly mini-skirt and a neon-pink strappy top. Her hair was as described in chapter one. The end result? Terrifying and hilarious (mainly the latter).  
>This time it was Francisco's solo, he took his place on centre stage and handed the guitar to Nero the began break dancing on the stage, (really it looked like he had an army fish and ants stuck down his trousers, that is to say, awful). When he'd finished the "dance" he started to rap:<p>

_'I'm Francisco, beware of me,_

_I'm tough, I'm mean, _

_So watch yourselves,_

_Alpha's I'll crush like squidgy maggots,_

_N' Henchmen watch it,_

_'Cause I'm not playin it soft._

For this chorus everyone that had been playing instruments previously took to the stage and danced around randomly, next up was Pike:

_'Hey y'all, _

he started gyrating in front of the camera, something like that could put you off your dinner for weeks.

_'My name is Pike,_

_But I'm no fish,_

_The tech lab is my sanctuary,_

_There you'll discover quantum physic theory,_

_Computers, tech, machines galore,_

_I'll give you a headache, _

_As your memento.'_

Next up was Ms Leon who had had her fur spiked up and dyed purple, pink and orange with her ears painted a neon green. Her diamond studded collar had been exchanged for a metal studded one, the spike protruding several inches longer than average.

_'Mroooww,_

_I'm Ms Leon, _

_The French cat, wee?_

_Victim of a failed experiment,_

_From me you'll learn,_

_Stealth and escape,_

_You'd better be wary,_

_'Cause I'm not soft.'_

Off-screen Nero was almost on his knees praying that a massive earthquake would strike the building rendering everyone unconscious and destroying their memories of the past two hours. Finally the last line ended and the lights came on in the room. For a few moments there was silence. One of the GLOVE members suddenly started, 'Excuse me...' he gasped his chest heaving unevenly, 'I'm afraid I just need to...' he leaped out of his chair and ran for the door. As soon as he exited the room howls off laughter echoed from the corridor, there was an uncomfortable silence in the room for a few moments then Matthew suddenly climbed to his feet, 'There's something I need to fetch,' he said sounding strained, his face rather red, then he adruptedly turned and ran out the room. The howls of laughter increased in pitch.  
>Several other members of the GLOVE council hastily got to their feet after a moments pause and quickly exited the room muttering excuses. Nero narrowed his eyes at the few remaining members as laughter filled the corridor outside. 'Does anyone else need to leave?' he asked coldly.<br>Every other person in the room got to their feet and exited the room leaving Nero sat alone in his chair staring blankly at the opposite wall, listening to the echoing sounds of laughter from outside. Nero sighed deeply and performed a perfectly executed headpalm.

* * *

><p><strong>If all goes according to plan (which it doesn't at times) then there should be a Raven scene in chapter five (this is the longest fanfic I've ever done XD, please review after reading and tell me what you think (I have cookies...)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally chapter five is here! (So sorry it took so long)... :(**

* * *

><p>Nero leant back in his chair and surveyed the room. It had taken half-an-hour for the GLOVE members to come to order, even now a few were still letting out muffled snorts of laughter, others were massaging their ribs and smiling at the ceiling. Nero made a mental note to ask Professor Pike to create a mind-wiping machine, quickly.<br>Nero cleared his throat and said, 'Shall we continue now?'  
>It wasn't a question you objected too.<br>The doctor noticed a few were gazing hopefully at the screen, Nero could make a calculated guess at why they were so keen to see a new video and sighed inwardly, there was no way he was ever going to live this down. Shoving those thoughts a dim and dusty corner of his mind (well, trying too anyway).

Raven sat in the corridor to the GLOVE meeting room and sighed, a few moments ago every GLOVE member had come thundering out of the room laughing they're head's off. Raven had considered going in to find out what was going on but had decided against it. She could ask Nero later. Briefly, she wondered if she really wanted to know, then she decided she did, maybe not her best ever thought. After a few moments the door to the GLOVE meeting room opened and a figure walked out, heading in her direction. Raven winced as she realised she had forgotten to re-engage her camouflage.  
>'Yes?' she asked stiffly as the man stopped in front of her.<br>The man cleared his throat, 'My name is Carlos Fernando, I am in charge of the Southern American operations.'  
>'I am aware of this,' responded Raven shortly.<br>Carlos swallowed and paused nervously for a moment before continuing, 'I was wondering if you would be so kind as to follow me.'  
>Raven stiffened up at this, 'Why?' she asked narrowing her eyes at Carlos.<br>The man paled somewhat, 'Well, I thought you would like to meet your replacement.'  
>There was silence for a few moments.<br>'Replacement,' repeated Raven slowly, allowing the words to sink into her mind.  
>Carlos nodded, wondering why he got himself into situations like this, briefly he considered telling her that he'd been set up but the dollar signs floated before his mind's eye and he pushed the thought away.<br>'Yes,' said the man, his expression blank, 'She is waiting for you outside, she very much wants to meet you.' Carlos shot a quick, darting glance around for effect then leant forward to the assassin conspiratley whispering, 'Really, I think she just wants to become better than you.'  
>Raven blinked several times, slowly her shocked demeanour was replaced with a red-hot angry one.<br>Carlos wasn't a religious man, but he couldn't help but say a quick prayer that he wouldn't loose any limbs or well, die.  
>'Where is she,' asked Raven through gritted teeth, her eyes flashing.<br>Carlos automatically took a few steps backwards before regaining (some) of his composure. 'Follow me,' he said, trying (and failing) to sound confident and professional.  
>'Right this way Raven,' he responded a slight tremor shaking his voice.<br>Carlos tried not to pass out as he led the assassin along the corridor in the direction of the landing pad, as they stepped out into the open air Carlos pointed a finger at a de-cloaked Shroud that was stood on the landing pad.  
>'There,' he said, wishing his finger wouldn't shake; wisely he kept his eyes off Nero's Shroud, the last think he wanted to do now was burst into a bout of hysterical laughter, and with his nerves this much on the edge it was a likelihood.<br>Raven marched towards the Shroud, casting a quick look back at Carlos. She wasn't all that surprised to see he wasn't there. Only a faint cloud of swirling dust remained, kicked up by a certain GLOVE member.

Once back in the relative safety of the GLOVE meeting HQ Carlos breathed a very shaky sigh of relief. He was never going to do something like that again. An idea struck him and he nodded thoughtfully, pleased with it. Time to hand in his resignation note. He really couldn't cope with this anymore. Briefly he wondered what was going on on the pad outside. Carlos winced and decided it would be better if he didn't know.

Raven strode towards the Shroud, her hands balled into tight fists, shoulders tense, and expression quite frankly: chilling. She marched up to the shroud and slammed her fist onto the sealed door, 'Open up!' she yelled, abandoning all traces of subtly that came with her job as an assassin and bodyguard.  
>Raven took a few steps backward as the Shroud door slowly opened.<br>Smoke billowed from the entrance, obscuring the interior, suddenly blue, green and purple lights started flashing and spiralling, lighting up an obscured figure, silhouetted against the smoke.  
>Raven stared at the Shroud feeling somewhat confused.<br>She suddenly winced and came out in a cold sweat as a familiar (not in a good way) song blared out of the Shroud.

_"Baby, baby, baby oooohhhh,_

_Baby, baby, baby oooohhhh..."_

_Ra_ven felt a rising sense of anger as the figure became clearer.  
>As the person stepped completely out of the smoke, it became apparent who it was.<br>Young, fresh-faced, neatly brushed hair, self-assured...Justin Bieber.  
>Raven's jaw dropped.<br>'Hi,' said Justin, with a "charming" smile, 'I'm Justin Bieber, I'm sure you've heard of me.'  
>Raven mumbled something incoherent, her eyes glazing over as the song blasting out of the Shroud reached it's crescendo.<br>'...Apparently,' continued Bieber, 'I'm to be your replacement, I was quite astonished when I was offered the position, I mean, they said I was better than you!' Justin's eyes brightened, blissfully unaware of the dangerous territory he was headed into, 'I was like: "Better than Raven?" and they were like: "Yeah, she's a relic now," and I was like: "No!",' Bieber stopped adruptedly in mid-sentence and stared at Raven with a broad grin on his face, 'Would you like my autograph?' he asked suddenly, appearing completely serious.  
>'Autograph,' mouthed Raven, still stunned.<br>Justin Bieber nodded enthusiastically, 'Yeah.'  
>There was an awkward silence for a few moments. If Justin had been more clued in with the atmosphere maybe he would have been aware of the crackling tension emanating from the assassin opposite him, but as it was, he remained blissfully oblivious of his impending doom to put it bluntly.<br>'So,' he said eventually flashing Raven a grin and pulling a notepad with a pen out of his pocket, 'D'you want my number as well, maybe we could hang out some time?'  
>Raven snapped.<br>She stepped up to the young singer and calmly extracted the notepad and pen from his grip, 'No thank you,' she said in a icy calm tone of voice, 'I do not want your autograph or your phone number,' as she spoke she dropped the pen and placed a foot on it, slowly applying pressure until it snapped, ironic really, 'I do not want to "hang out" with you as you so quaintly put it,' she opened the notepad in the middle and tore it slowly, the ripping sound providing an ominous backdrop for her voice, 'And neither do I want you to take my position, 'Raven dropped the two halves of the pad onto the ground, 'Are we clear with that?'  
>Justin Bieber opened his mouth with an expression on his face that made it clear he wasn't.<br>'I'm going to count to five,' said Raven coldly, slowly drawing her duel katanas from her back, 'If I can still see you...' the woman let the words hang.  
>Justin gulped, suddenly becoming aware of the situation he was in,<br>'One, two, three...'  
>He ran, (a wise choice really).<br>'..four, five,' finished Raven, 'I can still see you!,' she called after Justin who was rapidly receding into the distance, she grinned mirthlessly and ran after them, sometimes she hated her job, and other times she loved it.

* * *

><p><strong>XD Sorry all you Justin Bieber fans if you read that! I (and most of the HIVE forum on Mark Walden's blog) have this thing about Justin Bieber *shrugs* :-) <strong>

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

Nero slowly walked out of the GLOVE meeting, looking somewhat rumpled, maybe with a hint of hysteria in his expression, but that was ridiculous. The head of HIVE hysterical? Impossible, or was it?  
>Nero sighed as he strode across the launch pad to the shroud, he couldn't wait to get back to HIVE and lock himself away in his office, the day had assumed an unreal quality, as if he was having a really, really, really vivid (and frightening) nightmare.<br>Leaning against the side of the shroud was Raven, Nero sped up slightly wanting to talk to her, but as he neared he saw that she didn't look happy, not happy at all. And I'm not talking about the "oh dear, I've just lost my toy bunny" sad here, this was "you idiot, I hate you" not happy, or in Raven's case, "give me one good reason why I shouldn't use you for my katana practice."  
>'Raven?' queried Nero cautiously, 'What is the matter?"<br>Raven gave Nero a cold look, 'You of all people should know,' she replied icily, for a moment Nero could have sworn the temperature dropped several degrees.  
>'Know what?' asked Nero feeling uncomfortable, it seemed that somehow Raven had discovered the video…<br>'Why Max?' she asked suddenly throwing her hands up and stepping forward, 'We've been together for so long and then you go and…'  
>Nero held up his hands, 'Wait, wait, wait,' he said looking puzzled, 'What are you talking about?'<br>Raven glared at him, 'This maybe some sort of joke to you, but it isn't to me.'  
>Nero gave her a puzzled look.<br>She sighed, 'Why are you trying to replace me? This is a pathetic joke Nero, and my sense of humour doesn't stretch this far.'  
>'Replace you? Why on earth would I do that?'<br>'But you…'  
>Nero let out a short laugh, 'Raven,' he began gently, 'I would never dream of replacing you unless something serious happened to you, or you need to quit for whatever reason that may come along.'<br>'But Carlos said that you had…' Raven paused in mid-sentence.  
>Nero's eyes narrowed after a few moments of silence.<br>'Do you get the feeling something suspicious going here?'  
>Raven nodded her eyes narrowing too, 'Yes,' she said slowly, 'I do.'<br>'What day is it today?' asked Nero suddenly.  
>'April the first,' responded a bemused Raven, 'Why?'<br>'April Fool's Day,' breathed Nero.  
>'What?' exclaimed Raven, 'Seriously?'<br>'Adds up doesn't it?' responded Nero bluntly a frown creasing his forehead.  
>Raven groaned, 'You mean we're probably victims of a prank?'<br>'Someone is seriously going to regret this.'  
>Raven nodded grimly, 'If your certain,' she added suddenly glancing over at Nero.<br>'As I said, it appears to add up.'  
>'Why don't we wait till the end of the day and decide then,' suggested Raven.<br>Nero gave her an agonized look, 'Do you have any idea what I've been through today?' he moaned.  
>'Do I honestly want to know?'<br>Nero paused, 'No.'  
>Raven shot him a suspicious look but left it at that, if Nero said she didn't want to know something then it was best to let the matter lie.<br>He sighed, 'So we're just going to go back to HIVE and wait the day out?'  
>Raven dipped her head into a nod, her face determined and resolute, 'We might also be able to learn who is behind this.'<br>Nero sighed again, 'Fine,' he said to weary to argue, 'Let's get it over with.'  
>Nero cautiously stepped out of the brightly coloured shroud, wary. He groaned inwardly, he'd never be the same again after today.<br>Guards dotted around the cavern were studiously avoiding staring at the shroud though a few seemed to be having problems with maintaining that famous blank stare.  
>Raven marched out of the shroud behind him, making a beeline for the door.<br>'Where are you going?'  
>'To catch our prankster,' she responded over her shoulder.<br>'Yes,' murmured Nero quietly to himself watching his assassin march out of the door, 'But what remains to be seen is if the prankster will get us first.'

* * *

><p>Nero cautiously walked down the corridor, it was interesting how Nero's "formidableness" had detoriated somewhat over a few events in one day. Ahead, he saw Raven striding down the hall, her hands balled into fists. Nero winced, he knew that stance well enough, it usually went trouble for someone, trouble with a capital T, R, O, U and so on.<br>'So,' he said casually as he caught up with her, 'Who are you going to interrogate first?'  
>'H.I.V..'<br>Nero raised his eyebrows, 'Logical decision,' a sudden thought occurred to him and he frowned (something he was doing far too often of late), 'You don't suppose he had anything to do with this do you?'  
>Raven nodded slightly, 'It's a possibility, but I doubt that H.I.V. would become involved in such….mundane matters.'<br>Nero nodded but didn't look so convinced.  
>'So,' she said eventually, as they came to a section in the corridor which branched off in separate directions, 'I'll see you later then.'<br>Nero nodded not really paying attention to her as his thoughts were somewhat preoccupied.  
>He should have noticed something was up, his highly developed sixth sense was kicking in slightly, but then, it had been all day.<br>The first inkling of what was to come came with a certain theme tune blasting out over the tannoy system making Nero jump out of his skin,* then all thoughts faded away as he stared slack-jawed at the hallway before him.  
>There were a few teachers walking past the hallway in front of him, nothing to strange there, what made it so….weird was the fact that a) the Contessa was dressed in a bikini which looked like the one Princess Leia wears in Star Wars and 2) her hair was multicoloured and 3) Professor Pike was dressed like a certain Hahn Solo, and appeared to be trying to ask "Princess Leia" to marry him.<br>Nero's mouth opened and closed but nothing came out. As he quickly shot a glance at the side of the corridor he had to bite back a shout of surprise as a man in a black costume, complete with evil-looking black coat and breathing problems came striding along the corridor.  
>'Okay,' said Nero slowly.<br>As the music reached a crescendo a troop of clones came marching along the hallway, past Nero, and proceeded to wage war on Professor Pike and the Contessa, Pike still seemed to be trying to convince the Contessa that they loved each other.  
>As the Star Wars group noisily ran off around the corner Nero's sense kicked back in and he quickly jogged after them but they had gone.<br>'So,' he said thoughtfully, 'The Professor and the Contessa are involved.'

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Raven was completely oblivious to these events and wrapped up in the search for the prankers. Little did she know she was being stalked.<br>Suddenly there was a zapping sound, a lot like that of a sleeper, Raven spun around and drew her swords from her sheath and froze.  
>She expected a gentle reassuring hum and purple glow, instead there was one foam sword and another bubble sword. She stared at them blankly for a few moments before remembering that someone had shot at her with a sleeper.<br>Raven's gaze shifted from her swords to a petrified looking Franz clutching a blackbox in two hands.  
>'What are you doing?' she asked tightly.<br>Franz swallowed, went a shade paler and mumbled something incoherent.  
>Raven glared at him and snatched his blackbox of him, tossing her bubble sword to the ground in annoyance.<br>On the screen was a game that Otto and Laura had recently developed for the blackboxes: "Sleeper Shootout" complete with authentic sound affects.  
>She shoved the box back into Franz's shaking hands.<br>'Where are my swords?' she growled.  
>Franz pointed a shaking hand to the two swords lying on the floor.<br>'My real swords,' she snarled, leaning close towards Franz's face until they were only a few centimetres apart.  
>The reply never came, instead there was a soft thud as Franz keeled over backwards and passed out.<br>Raven let out a string of words in Russian, which for the benefit of the audience (and the fact I don't want an "M" rated fanfic) have been censored. After a few minutes she stopped her tirade and marched off down the corridor occasionally muttering the odd expletive under her breath, leaving a unconscious Franz slumped on the floor.

* * *

><p>*Yup, it's the Star Wars theme…:-)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! I'm about to start on the next chapter soon (it might take a while -_- ) Review review review review review review review review review!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Here ****it ****is...the ****last ****chapter *****plays ****dramatic ****music* ****Hope ****you ****enjoy ****it!**

* * *

><p>Nero steepled his finger and glared at the two bemused looking teachers who were sat in chairs before him.<br>'I don't need to say why I've asked you here,' he said icily, shooting them both a look that oozed evilness.  
>'On the contrary,' responded Pike looking confused, he looked slightly worried all of a sudden, 'Did one of my machines blow up again?'<br>Nero's eyes narrowed, 'Again?' he repeated.  
>The professor went slightly red and he shifted in his seat looking uncomfortable.<br>The headmaster of HIVE shook his head slightly, 'We'll deal with that issue later,' he sighed before shifting back into his "really-threatening" demeanour, 'Now, why on earth did you do it?'  
>'Do what exactly?' sighed the Contessa.<br>'April Fool's Day,' snapped Nero.  
>The two teachers exchanged a glance, 'Maybe you should lie down for a while Max,' said Pike gently.<br>Nero slammed a fist onto his desk and leaped to his feet, 'You've been making me look like a fool!' he yelled at them, 'First the graffiti then the bunny then the...'  
>Contessa stood up, 'Max, would you please calm down?' she sighed, 'Listen, we honestly don't know what you're talking about, why are you going on about April Fool's Day?' her eyes widened slightly, 'You don't honestly think that we...'<br>'Well you did,' scowled Nero his icy calm visage shattered, 'I saw you.'  
>Pike raised his hands up, 'Listen Max, I would never prank you even if HIVE participated in this "April Fool's" nonsense, why would I? I don't have the time or the...,' he waved his hand in the air, '…talent for being a trickster of whatever you call it.'<br>Nero stared deep into his friend's eyes, Nero blinked suddenly in surprise, he was telling the truth, the headmaster knew Pike was no great liar. He flopped back into his seat and was silent for a few moments.

The door suddenly flew open and Raven marched in, straight up to her employees desk, 'Nero I know who did it!' she exclaimed.  
>Nero's head jerked up, 'You do?' he asked sounding a little doubtful.<br>Raven leaned forward and whispered something in his ear. Nero's eyes widened before narrowing, 'I should have known,' he muttered. The Contessa and Pike looked at each for a moment, 'Can we go?' asked the Contessa.  
>Nero was silent for a few moments, 'No,' he said slowly, 'I want you to be here for this.'<br>The man turned to Raven and smiled, 'Why don't we play at their own game?' he asked.  
>Raven's eyes lit up, 'Really?' she asked smiling.<br>'Of course,' Nero gestured for her to sit, 'Now here's what we're going to do...'

THE END (for now...)

* * *

><p><strong>*laughs* <strong>**I ****had ****great ****fun ****writing ****that!****Thanks ****to ****all ****you ****loyal ****reviewers: ****Reensie17, ****Legacygal, ****DiamondNinja914, ****,****cairdiuil****paiste, ****Jlister, ****ItsMeMashyNee, ****Sleeping****Kangaroo, ****ninjahottie, ****and ****everyone ****else ****who ****has ****reviewed or read this fic! ****(sorry ****if****I ****forgot ****to ****put ****your ****name ****down ****:D****)**

**Watch ****out ****for ****the ****sequel! April Fool's Day At HIVE: Nero's Revenge...**


End file.
